Simpler coupling devices for pressurized media conduits exhibit a disadvantage in that an incomplete coupling of the comprised coupling parts can lead to a fall in pressure during operation due to the coupling parts coming apart.
In such couplings, it has proven to be difficult to find such coupling errors during controls, which can cause a large risk of accidents due to, for example, loss of breaking function in braking systems which are actuated by pressurized air.
For systems with pressurized media with special safety demands, there are known coupling devices which are arranged to leak pressurized media in an incomplete locking position. In so doing, an acoustic indicating signal is generated at the same time as the coupling is stopped from separating entirely, due to which a loss of pressure is delayed (See EP 0795 102 B1 and SE 459 279 B as examples thereof). In these known couplings, the leakage point forms a beveling in the end of one of the coupling parts which effects the placement of an interacting sealing ring.